Don't Go
by ADVluv4life
Summary: AU/Hook has been Emma's rock through all the changes in her life, so she can't understand why he would want to leave her now. Captain Swan and some Mommy!Snow (Cover Image is the prompt this is based off of).


_Yeah, I did something. I just finished it, and it's now 3am... So please don't hate me.. it's AU (of course)...fourth CS fic._

The rain was pouring outside, it was like the weather was representing Emma's emotions. Never had she been so caught up in her own mind than she was then.

Hook said he was going a journey to see the rest of the Enchanted Forest. He was just going to up and leave her. Well, that's not exactly true. He stayed by her side for the past year, always been there when she needed him.

When they returned from Neverland he followed her to be sure everything was in order. When she went to obtain information in New York he followed her to keep herself and Henry safe. They returned to Storybrooke and he was the main person she leaned on when told they were really returning to the Enchanted Forest Ghost Town.

As they got situated in the castle once again they bonded over both not being used to this world any longer, her having been in the 'real world' and him in Neverland for such a long time. When Mary Margaret announced she was finally expecting again Hook's arm was there to cling to, and his hand to run through her hair, his voice to whisper comforting words.

He helped her get through Mary Margaret's pregnancy, and when the baby was born he helped her realize that she really wasn't being left behind again. She had a tight-knit relationship with her younger brother, she checked up on him regularly now, thanks to Hook.

He help her through the past twelve months of her life and now he plans to leave her? Emma can't comprehend why he thinks this would be good for them, she can't imagine her life without him any longer.

It was almost five in the evening, she began making her way through her large, not quite as new, home, to visit little Alex. The door opened as she reached to knock, Hook walking into her, both were momentarily shocked.

"Swan," he greeted hesitantly, their relationship had obviously been off since his announcement.

"Hook," her eyes met his, trying to get an answer from his own and not succeeding, "Where are you going?"

"I was planning to head to my ship, but the weather is causing my plan to sway." he peers out one of the large windows, the sky was a dark, indigo, blue. Winds bent trees with no mercy. "Can't prepare much in this weather. My ship might not even be docked any longer." Hook didn't miss the hope that made it's way into the blondes eyes at the thought.

"That's, very upsetting, you must want to be going soon." her words trailed off as her gaze drifted.

"I'd like to get my sailing started, yes. There's nothing more relaxing than the sea breeze." Hook glanced behind him, the baby had began to let out some tears. Alex had grown used to Emma's scheduled visits.

"Well, then where are you going?" Emma asked again, since he wasn't heading to his ship.

"I was just going to keep myself busy in the palace, until the storm subsided." he replied a few moments later.

Emma's next suggestion was stolen by her mother, appearing behind Hook. "How about you both stay here with Alex, so Charming and I can go and speak with Ruby and the Dwarves? It's always nice to have company with a baby, right Emma?" her daughter nodded and both Emma and Hook stepped into the room.

David held the restless boy in his arms, "He's been waiting for you, Emma." her father chuckle, and she couldn't help but smile at him, it was an embarrassed grin, but also prideful. "Loves his sister, he does."

Emma made her way across the room, and carefully took her brother from David, his whines and kicked came to a halt as his sight revealed her smiling face. Instead of a cry, Alex let out of soft murmur, "Hi there, what have you been doing today sir?" she asked him, grabbing his little hand and allowing him to grasp her finger securely.

"We'll be back in a few," David told them while he and Mary Margaret stepped out of the baby's nursery, then continuing out of their own bed chamber.

Emma slowly sat in the loveseat long the wall, Hook taking the seat next to her. "Isn't he precious?" she asked, staring at the infant.

Hook hummed in agreement. Seeing he hold her brother was mesmerizing, seeing her hold such a young baby, his wishful thinking would get the best of him.

"It make me wish I didn't give Henry up, I never held him." she stared at Alex, he had bundled his arms up to his chest, head turned into her dress and cuddled himself into her form.

"Never?" Hook asked, unsure if she was just exaggerating or not.

Emma shook her head, "Not once, I knew if I did I would never give him away. But I couldn't take care of him, I couldn't keep him. I wasn't meant to be a mother."

"You are though," Hook said, he place his hand on her lower back, Emma's eyes moved to his, "You're going to be a magnificent mother one day." he assured her.

"Thank you," she glanced down to the half asleep infant, "I just can't picture it, not really. I probably won't have any other kids. Henry will be my only."

"Why is that? You've plenty of year before can't bear child."

"But," she said slowly, "I've got no one to have a child with, it wouldn't make sense for me to just go out and get pregnant and go through everything alone again." she chuckled at the thought of doing something so ludicrous.

"Oh, Darling, there are plenty men who would stick by your side through it all." he said plainly, "And you have your parents, your friends, even I'd help you."

"Will you even be around?" she muttered to herself, Hook catching to soreness in her tone.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, you're leaving me aren't you?You've been with through so much this past year and now you're going to leave me and forget about everything." Emma then repositioned herself so he can no longer see her face.

"Emma, I could never forget you." he told her soothingly. "I'll be back before you know it. You'll wish me gone longer."

She shook her head, "No, you don't understand, I need you with me." she then cradles the baby closer to her, Alex finally sleeping contently. She stood and placed him in his crib, then turned to look at Hook he had followed across the room.

"Love," he wanted to tell her she would be okay, she didn't need him here with everyone else behind her, but he was wrong, and she stopped him before he could continue.

Emma shook her head furiously, "No, don't 'Love' me, you know how much I need you. After everything that's happened, after I've come to you repeatedly… How can you assume you couldn't just go off and desert me?" she stood directly in front of him, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to hold herself together; emotionally and physically.

"If you want me to stay then tell me. If you request I never leave your side, tell me. Emma, you think I want to leave you forever? You're wrong. But we need something to keep our relationship steady.

"Steady our relationship? What are you talking about Hook? Theres nothing wrong with it, we're fine. We're fighting because of your adventure you randomly want to go on. Why? I don't understand."

"Emma, I love you." he bursted out. Emma froze instantly, the memories of the kiss, the Echo Caves; the confession. "I love you and you refuse to acknowledge it. I don't want to hurt you, but this is too much to bear Emma. You don't want me, I see that. You deserve a chance to find your happiness without my presence."

They stood in silence for several minutes, they stared each other down. His eyes were pained and apologetic, her were shocked and numb.

As Hook turned to leave Emma's mind began to race, she had to stop him. To explain. Explain what? What could she tell him to keep him there, what did she want to say, what could she do? When Hook opened the door he almost walked into Mary Margaret and David, "Excuse me, Your Majesties." he continue, at a fast pace, down the corridor. As the shock of Hook's retreating for passed them they made their way into the room, spotting Emma' frozen form.

"Emma, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Before Emma could answer the question tear formed in her eyes, falling before she had the chance to wipe them away.

"What do I do? He can't leave, he can't...I..." her voice breaks, "Mom...what do I do?"

Mary Margaret immediately wrapped her in her arms, comforting her as best she knew how. David stood behind Mary Margaret. Not sure how to act, he stayed where he was. "Oh, sweetheart, this isn't easy for either of you. It's hard to be in love."

Emma pulled away to look her in the eyes, "In love? But I'm not-"

"Emma, you may not know it, but it's in your eyes when you look at him, when you speak to him it's in your voice. Unless, do you not? If I'm presumptuous…"

Emma looked toward her feet, that disappeared beneath her blue gown. Was she in love? Is that why it hurt so much, why she was so scared. Was that why she couldn't process anything, why she needed his presence, his comfort. "I love him." she whispered to only herself. She looked up at her mother again, "I love him."

There was a fearful look in her daughter's eyes, one that was rarely seen by anyone. Mary Margaret nodded, Emma placed her palm on her head. "What do I do?"

Mary Margaret placed her hand on Emma's shoulders, "You tell him." Emma watched as the love and strength passed from her mother's eyes to her own. She nodded and picked up her skirts, running out of the bedchamber and down the same corridor as Hook.

She continued to the spiraling staircase, leading to the entrance, Archie stood along side Grumpy both looking extremely worried. "Where is he?" she asked as she reached the last step. "Where did Hook go?" she was out of breath, but she knew she couldn't stop until she found him.

"The bastard walked outside and said he had to go to his ship," Grumpy told her, "What could he possibly be thinking, in this weather?"

Archie shook his head at the dwarf, "He seemed quite troubled, I just couldn't pinpoint on what could have given the need to go out though.

Emma looked around, not listening to their comments, she couldn't see and coats the wrapped around herself, but she didn't have the time to run to her bedroom and grab one from her closet. She reached for the door handle.

"Wait, Emma, where are you going?" Archie asked, walking over to stop her, but missing as she flew out the door.

"I need to stop him!" she called back as she ran through the storm, towards the docks. Her blue dress got soaked through as she ran, the long sleeves sticking to her, the skirt no longer flew through the air, instead it was heavy and pulled by gravity. "Hook!" she cried into the winds, her voice carrying only a few feet. Moments later she saw the Jolly Roger come into sight. "Hook!" she called again, hoping her was still out, he'd find her. She looked out towards the ship, spotting a figure frozen on the wooden dock.

"Emma?" he called, his hand cupped around his mouth. She smiled, hope gathering inside her, there he was.

"Hook!" she ran faster than she had yet, "Hook!" she belted, as she reached him her arms wrapping around his neck. "Don't go! Don't go!" she buried her face into the crook of his neck as his arms came around to hold her securely to him. "Please don't go, please you can't leave me. You can't, you can't go."

"Emma, what are you doing out here, you'll freeze to death." he asked moving his hand along her back, trying to warm her up. "You should inside, not running around in this storm."

She chuckled at his worry, "I had to tell you, I had to."

"Tell me what, Love?" he asked, "You told me you don't want me to go, Emma, I'm sorry-"

She pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, "I love you," she interrupts. her finger running through his dripping hair. "I love you, I love you. I didn't know it until I saw you leaving, I couldn't tell, but I do. I'm sorry I didn't figure this out sooner. Please, please don't go. Please." her hand never stopped it combing through her locks.

"You really mean it?" he asked, not sure how to comprehend her words. He watched her hair blow in the air, the rain dripping down her face, her smile. Her eyes never leaving his own as she nods.

"Please, stay with me, don't, don't leave me." she said, her voicing fading toward the end of her request. Hook could only shake his head.

"Of course, I could never leave you Emma, not when we can be so happy together." he told her. She smiled at his words, and brought her mouth to his. Hook accepted her kiss, pulling her head closer to his. The rain poured around them, but neither noticed as they held each other. When they pulled away Emma suddenly felt the chill. Hook felt her shudder and wrapped his arms around her, but with both of them wet he didn't give her much warmth.

"We need to get you warm." he said earnestly, "Would you like to go back to the castle, or prefer the heater in my cabin.

Emma shivered once again, "Heater, please." she mumbled in his chest. Even though her parent's may wonder where they disappeared to she didn't know if she'd last the way back to the castle without her previous adrenaline rush.

"Let's hurry then," Hook said, he picked her up the way every princess should be carried and ran her onto the ship.

_So, I hope you like it :) I need to go to bed, seriously, but I just can't yet..._


End file.
